OQsmutweek Day 3
by EvilRegalHood
Summary: Regina goes to see Robin in New York OQsmutweek Day 3 - OQ has sex in Public


I open my eyes and look out the window, we stopped again. I don't get why everything hour we have to stop for her. Ever since Emma found Lily she is like a little puppy walking on eggshells.

I guess she feels like she owes her something for what her parents did to her all those years ago. I open the car door, step out into the fresh air and stretch. I look down at my watch 6:00pm...

We should be in New York in an hour. An hour ... everything will change I will see Robin. He called frantic that Marian fell ill and was in the hospital, one phone call was all it took to get me to run to him.

One hour ... until I would see his face ... my heart races and my hands get clammy. I can't do this again, I can't bear to see him and lose him. I take a deep breath and walk inside and see Lily paying for drinks, I nod to her and she walks back to the car

I walk into the bathroom and grab the sink for support as I look into the mirror, stop your shit Regina you can do this. I turn the cold water on and wash my face and breathe deeply. I remember how our last conversation ended, he said he was in love with me and wanted to come home.

My heart has been bursting with anticipation since we left for New York. I fixed my top and as my fingers touched my collar bone I remember the last time he touched me, I felt a warm sensation flow through my body. I needed to see him, to kiss him ... to touch him. I shake the thoughts from my mind, straighten my dress and walk back out to the car.

Emma looks at me, I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yes Swan, is there a problem?"

"Well I didn't know if you wanted to stay her or get to Robin today?" she says even toned, I sigh annoyed

"Just Drive. We don't need your commentary for the next hour"

I turn and look out the window, the sun set and the sky turns dark. I was hoping we would have arrived earlier, I look at the clock and it is 8pm. I can feel the agitation building up inside. I turn to Emma wondering if she even knows where she is going, she keeps looking at Lily through the rearview mirror. I roll my eyes, this is the last thing

I need right now. I need her to focus and get me to Robin not have googly eyes for Mini Dragon Bitch in the back seat. I sigh out loud and she looks at me clearly seeing my annoyance for her. The tension is so thick, we need to get out of this enclosed space before we kill each other. She puts her blinker on and pulls over finding a spot on a crowded street. I look at her wondering what the hell she is doing and she smirks.

She gets out of the car and Lily follows her into the bar. You have got to be kidding me, I roll down the window.

"Swan, What the hell do you think you are doing?" I say exasperated .She turns around placing a hand on her hip stone faced.

"I can't be stuck in that damn car with you any longer. You are driving me fucking insane. I need a drink" she laughs and takes Lily's hand and they walk into the bar

I watch them walk inside shock runs across my face. Is she out of her mind? This was NOT part of the plan. I look in the driver's seat to see if she left me the keys, no such luck. She is such a selfish bitch. I get out of the car and slam the door heading into the bar, this is not happening. I text Robin to let him know we will be there soon, that we got ... side tracked. He sends a message back saying he ran to the store and Roland was with the babysitter. I placed my phone in my pocket and walk inside.

I see Emma and Lily taking shots with a group drunken men at the bar. I walk over to her hands on my hips infuriated.

"We need to leave ... NOW. I don't break eye contact with her and she has that irritating smug charming look on her face.

"We will leave when I am ready to leave" she says without missing a beat. She turns around and grabs shots from the bar and hands them to me.

"No, let's go" I reach out and grab her arm and she pulls back knocking into a guy drinking a beer. He turns around angrily until he sees us.

"Well ladies since you just wasted my alcohol, I believe it is only fair if you take shots with me" He said slurring

"Fine, Emma let's do this and get out of here" I grab a shot from the bar and take it back ... ugh tequila.

The guy laughed and handed me another shot, lifts his glass and drinks it. I follow suite and take another shot. I feel the alcohol warming my body and I approach the bartender for another drink. Maybe it isn't the worst idea to ease my anxiety before I see the man I have been pining for over the past 2 months. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I take it out and read a text from Robin "Red looks good on you". I look up and see him through the glass window of the bar I smile and my heart begins to race. It's him, he is here. He walks into the bar and looks at me, hesitating. My brain is in over drive, I can't feel, I can't breathe ... I need him. He walks slowly towards me a slight smile appearing on his face. I grab a shot from the bar and my drink and take it back before he gets a chance to make it over to me. His eyes... those piercing blue eyes. My knees go weak, I place my hand on the bar for support. My body reacts at the sight of him, I want to taste lips, and I need his hands touching me.

"Regina…" my name falls from his lips and excites me. My brain feels fuzzy, is he really here? I reach my hand out and place it on his cheek.

"Robin, you are really here?" I move in closer to him and that is all it took.

He runs his hands down my sides to my hips pulling me in closer to him. I wrap my arms around him and lift up to my tip toes. Our lips meet and it feels like I can breathe again. I slide my tongue into his mouth tasting him. My god he is delicious, I don't know how I went without him for so long. I kiss him passionately, I feel him grab my ass and pull me closer. I rub up against him feeling him through his pants. I hear the bartender yell something about getting a room as he slides shots down the bar. We break apart long enough to take the drinks and move onto the dance floor. We move as one, my body curving perfectly into his and we rub against each other. The music takes over as he grinds his hips into mine making heat run through me. I feel free, I look at Robin knowing he is everything I want … need. I pull him in and kiss him and he bites my lower lip gently pulling on it. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into me, our tongues meet and it is pure bliss. He runs his hand up my leg, under my dress and slides his fingers inside of me. I am so wet, he kisses my neck and my skin burns with desire where his lips touch. We are surrounded by a sea of bodies but all I see is him. He pushes his fingers deeper inside of me and rubs my clit, I nibble on her earlobe. I moan softly, seductively into his ear "Robinnn…." I need to feel again, I need him inside of me. He looks around making a slight gesture with his head.

We make our way through the crowd into the bathroom. I pull him into a stall and take off his belt, I unbutton his pants. He grabs me and kisses me, his tongue tracing my lips as a chill runs throughout my body. I feel my body calling for him, I need to taste him…I need to please him. I unzip his pants and push them down as I kiss his neck. I grab his dick, he is so hard in my hand. I kiss him before I go down and put him in my mouth. I tease him with my tongue and his hands rests on the back of my head. He tastes so good, I jerk him off as I start to suck harder. I deep throat him and he moans in pleasure. He grabs my hair pulling softly as he reaches down with his other hand and plays with my nipple. I move faster, sucking harder and I moan softly with him in my mouth. He grabs the back on my neck bringing me up to him. He kisses me hard tracing his tongue down to my breast. I begin to breathe heavily, I am in sensory overload. All the sound has been drowned out around us, his scent … his touch takes over. He cups my breast flicking my nipple with his tongue. I look up closing my eyes as I bite my lower lip.

"Mmm Robin…bite me" my voice shaky

He bites me hard and pulls my nipple softly. I become numb, only he exists in this moment. He lifts me up and I grab onto the door for support. He sucks harder on my nipple and he puts his finger deep inside me moving in and out, faster each time. I am soaked, ready for him. He trails his tongue down my stomach and slowly kisses my inner thighs, a burst of heat passes over my lower abdomen. My body knows, it has been waiting so long for his mouth, his tongue, his dick. I feel the warmth of his tongue inside of me. He squeezes my ass hard as his tongue moves flicking my clit. He slips another finger inside me, and bites my clip gently pulling on it. I arch my back as the heat shoots through me, I orgasm and cum and he licks me tasting every part of me, my legs begin to shake. He looks up at me smirking, speaking every word slowly

 _"M'lady, you have no idea what I AM capable of"_

He slams me into the wall, I don't feel any pain. His lips meet my again pressing harder as if he cannot get close enough to me. I taste myself on his lips. He cups my ass lifting me as I wrap my legs around him. He trusts himself inside me hard and my body comes to life. I grind my hips into him as he pushes harder, deeper into me hitting my spot. Fuck yes, he is everything I have ever needed. I dig my nails into his back, he grunts deeply from his throat thrusting harder into me. I moan loudly in pure pleasure, my juices soak him dripping from us both.

BANGING ON THE DOOR "What is going on in there!?"

I hear a crash and Robin puts me down. We look at each other laughing knowing we have been caught by a bouncer. He pulls his pants up quickly and grabs my hand running out of the stall passed the bouncer. We see the exit and run to it stepping outside we head away from the club. We are out of breath, passion still flowing through us both. We run towards a park down the block and I see a sign – Central Park? Well it does resemble a forest, I laugh to myself. He pulls me behind a tree and takes his shirt of laying it on the ground. I look at him, I see hunger in his eyes and it excites me all over again. He grabs the back of my neck and slams into me, kissing me as he lays me on the ground. He pulls himself out of his pants, puts my legs up against his shoulders and thrusts himself inside of me. I cum quickly as he hits my spot. He moves faster and I release a broken moan, my head is swimming I am lost in ecstasy. He starts to slow down and I feel him throbbing inside me, I know that look. No it cannot end like this not yet …

I use what strength I have left to maneuver myself on top of him. I place my hands on his chest, feeling weak, needing support. I lean down and suck softly on his ear lobe and rub myself against him. My juices running over his skin he moans and slides himself into me. I start to move my hips slowly, pushing myself harder into him. He grabs onto my hips pushing himself up into me, I ride him faster, harder. His breathes get shorter, he thrusts in hard as he arches up into me moaning. I move faster knowing this is it, I feel him pulsating inside me about to cum. I kiss him and suck on his lower lip and a deep raspy moan rises from his throat as he cums inside me. I fall into his arms trying to catch my breath. He brushes a stray piece of hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear. I kiss him gently looking into his eyes knowing I have found home.

He gives me a half smile, the same one I fell in love with and speaks softly _"Welcome to New York"_

Much Credit to my OQ smutweek Playlist:

50 Cent – Candy Shop

Usher – Make love in this club

Young Money / Little Wayne – Bed Rock

Ludacris – Fantasy

Dancehall – Murder she wrote

Justin Bieber – This Feeling

Fetty Wap – Ft Remy Boys – 679

112 – Peaches & Cream

Lil Wayne – Lollipop

LL Cool J – Doin it

Frankie J - Obsession


End file.
